Cases for storing and dispensing articles such as cigarettes and drill bits are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,835 to Samstag teaches the use of separate, unconnected, uni-motional members to provide closure for a cigarette or like container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,162 to Buscham discloses a cigarette or like case having an articulated, slidable closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,992 to Keller discloses a cigarette or like case having a closure comprising interconnected, U-shaped, metallic units which form a flexible curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,665 to Horsley teaches the use of beads or ridges to hold a cigarette in an upright position within a case with a flexible sliding closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,486 to Roth et al. discloses a cylindrical container for storing drill bits in a spiral arrangement of bores to permit the removal of a desired bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,435 to Elwert et al. discloses a magazine for protected storage and selective withdrawal of drills arranged in individual pockets.